1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe coupling or mating tools and more specifically to a tool for mating or coupling plastic pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices or tools for coupling or securing pipe sections together are well known for metal, concrete and other materials. Because of the weight and rigidity of pipes of these materials, the clamping portion of the pipe tool could exert substantial amounts of force on the surface of the pipe in order to securely grip or hold the pipe. Similarly, the levers or other elements which produce the longitudinal movement of the pipes toward each other have to be fairly substantial in order to move the weight of the two pipe sections. Since the joint is generally not a press fit joint, the force needed to join the pipes does not have to be substantial.
With the increased use of plastic--for example, polyethylene--pipes in the plumbing of houses and other buildings, there exists a need for a tool which will mate or joint two plastic pipes. The pipe couplers of the prior art are not applicable to plastic pipes since their clamping means would substantially mar the exterior of the pipe, collapse, or seriously effect the integrity of the pipes. Similarly, the prior art pipe coupling tools have not been adapted or capable to joining pipes of one half inch to approximately four inch diameters. Plastic pipes are not as rigid as other pipes and thus offer alignment problems during mating.
Thus there exists a need for a pipe mating or coupling tool specifically designed for the coupling of plastic pipes.